1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to recreational vehicles, and more specifically to recreational vehicle having the ability to provide for the carrying of an accessory vehicle there within, and for unloading the accessory vehicle therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational vehicles such as motor homes and trailer homes of the type used for vacation and leisure use are well known in the art. This portable housing has developed to such a point that modern recreational vehicles can, and are even expected, to offer virtually all the comforts of home. In addition, many recreational vehicle users have the need or desire to take with them a boat or other such accessory vehicle, such as a small car. However, the multiple trailering behind a towing vehicle of trailer home and an accessory vehicle is dangerous, and is illegal in most jurisdictions. Even for a self-propelled motor home, it is not always an ideal situation, due to convenience and overall length considerations to tow an accessory vehicle there behind. Thus, attempts have been made to allow for the carrying of a boat or other accessory vehicle on or within a recreational vehicle. Transportation on the top or back of a recreational vehicle is only suitable for objects that can be manually lifted or otherwise handled, such as a small row-boat or motorcycle. The interior of the recreational vehicle potentially offers greater capacity, as they are now commonly in excess of 20 feet. However, a major difficulty has been to create a recreational vehicle that can carry a large object, such as a boat, there within, and do so in a way that permits maximal devotion of the interior volume thereof to that task, yet does not unduly restrict the manner in which the interior of the trailer or motor home can be designed to provide for, or utilized as living space. Another problem concerns the need to provide for a convenient and easy means for loading the accessory vehicle into the recreational vehicle and for unloading it therefrom. Specifically, in the case of a boat, there is needed a convenient means for launching the boat from the recreational vehicle directly into the desired body of water, and for loading the boat therein directly from the body of water.
Various trailers having boat carrying capacity have been proposed. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,136 to Neff, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,321 to Rose. However, the trailers seen therein impose height restrictions on the placement of the interior amenities, such as cabinets, stove, sink and so forth. Also, these trailers do not allow for launching of the boat into a lake or other, body of water, directly therefrom. In particular, these trailers call for the use of rolling support means to first provide for the removal of the boat therefrom. The boat must then be released from the support means prior to its actual launching. Such a launching process is cumbersome and only suitable for smaller watercraft that can be manually placed into the water after removal of the support means.
Other campers have been proposed that include a boat trailer that forms an integral yet separable part of the bottom frame thereof. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,949 to Muse, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,248 to Neuman. In these trailers, after finding a suitable location, the upper shell of the camper is detached from the boat trailer and support means are then extended to hold the camper above the ground. The towing vehicle then pulls the trailer with the boat thereon free of the camper shell. Foldable panels are then extended to provide for a floor in the camper. Such a launching process is time consuming as compared to direct launching of a boat from a conventional boat trailer, and requires trailer and frame interlocking mechanisms. The Muse and Neuman references describe the use of furniture such as beds, tables and benches that are attached to the walls of the camper and that can be swung down after the removal of the boat. This technique is used to minimize the amount of interior space devoted to such furniture, and thus, to increase the amount of interior space available for a boat. However, this type of furniture can be rather insubstantial and uncomfortable, is quite limiting as to the possible arrangements of the interior of the trailer, and can result in a camper interior that is sparse and unappealing.
It would therefore be desirable to have a recreational vehicle that can carry an accessory vehicle, that provides for quick and easy loading and unloading of the accessory vehicle, and that permits flexible and desirable use of the interior thereof.